The present invention relates to a printer for labels on a flat object, such as a compact disc (CD) which can be set to ensure that the disc being held is centered relative to the printing program for the label which is to be printed. This ensures that the label is properly positioned when printed.
Various printers for printing information onto CDs have been advanced. Ink jet printers or similar-type printers are now used for printing information on the CD in the center area. The labels will be printed eccentrically, or off-center, unless the CD and the CD tray or carriage is centered relative to the center reference of the printing program. The printing proceeds under programmed control and the center reference of the printing program for the print head must be coincidental with the center of the CD itself. Adjustments normally can be done by manually adjusting the CD in two mutually perpendicular directions in the plane of the CD. The present invention provides a way of ensuring very rapid centering for the CDs that are being printed.